Paraguas para la Lluvia
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde que Atem se fue. Anzu, como único recuerdo tiene un paraguas azul que consiguió en su última cita con él, siendo que él obtuvo uno rojo. ¿Qué pasaría si ve a un joven con el mismo paraguas que el faraón tuvo una vez junto a ella? "El tiempo no importará, lo que importa es a cuánto estará dispuesta a soportar su ausencia para luego anhelar su presencia."


**Mi primer One-shot de YuGiOh! Jejejeje ojalá que les guste, además contiene una canción, y si quieren más historias de YuGiOh, lean mi proyecto "Eternidad" me siento orgullosa de ese trabajo n.n Jejeje ya vayamos sin rodeos!**

Paraguas para la lluvia.

El agua fría la hizo dar un respingo, pero necesitaba una ducha de agua helada, pues así jamás despertaría del todo y así aliviaría el ardor de sus ojos hinchados por las incontables lágrimas que ya había derramado. Se frotó los ojos, aliviando las ganas de seguir llorando, pues ya estaba harta de seguir llorando. Él se había ido, tenía que aceptarlo, y había prometido jamás olvidarlos, que siempre formarían parte de sus memorias. Una promesa inquebrantable, pero le parecía tan imposible…

_Yo no sabía que mi corazón dolería así…_

_No sabía que mis ojos inyectados de sangre se inundarían de lágrimas_

Se secó con cuidado su cabello castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se colocó lentamente el uniforme, sin prisa alguna. Terminó de arreglarse y se desenredó el cabello con el cepillo. Una vez hecho esto, utilizó el secador para que alcanzara a desayunar. Aunque no le apetecía. Suspiró al dejar el aparato en su lugar y volver a peinarse. Sabía que hoy llovería. Al principio no tenía paraguas… Pero…

Fijó sus orbes zafiros hacia aquel paraguas que tenía el mismo color que sus ojos, a un lado de su cama.

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

_Ambos miraron el cielo, ya que había comenzado a llover, les pareció extraño a ambos, pues el día para ellos se había mostrado soleado._

— _Qué raro está el clima. — Opinó la ojiazul mientras miraba a su acompañante, más alto que ella y de ojos violetas._

— _Tienes razón. — Murmuró en un aire pensativo a través de su voz profunda._

— _¿En qué piensas, Yugi? — Preguntó un poco incómoda. No le gustaba llamarle por el nombre de su amigo de la infancia, pues él no era Yugi, él era otra persona, muy diferente… Y que se había ganado su corazón._

_El faraón la miró con una sonrisa._

— _No es nada, solo que si seguimos aquí parados, quedaremos empapados._

_Anzu se rio y ambos corrieron a algún lugar para refugiarse, pero desgraciadamente, no encontraban ninguno. Ya estaban completamente empapados y temblaban por el frío. Aunque sea, si querían volver a casa, necesitaban algo para cubrirse. Siguieron corriendo, hasta que una voz los detuvo._

— _Jovencitos._

_Ambos se giraron para mirar a un anciano que tenía una caja agarrada por su mano derecha y un paraguas blanco para cubrirse con su mano izquierda. Se acercaron a él con curiosidad, pues dudaban que tuviera malas intenciones._

— _Debieron estar mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. — Rio con suavidad. — Hace unos segundos estaba vendiendo paraguas… Y me quedaron estos dos. — Sacó de la caja de cartón un paraguas azul y uno rojo. — Tengan._

— _Ah, señor…_

— _No podemos aceptarlo. — Completó el chico._

_El señor les sonrió nuevamente._

— _No se preocupen, yo insisto. Los necesitan más que yo. — Se volvió a reír. — No quiero que se enfermen por mi egoísmo. — Les extendió ambos paraguas. — Acéptenlos._

_Anzu los recibió, mientras que el espíritu del rompecabezas sonreía amablemente al señor._

— _Se lo agradezco mucho. — Se inclinó la ojiazul. — Nos ve…-_

_Se iba a voltear, pero el mayor la tomó de la mano con delicadeza. Lo miró con extrañeza._

— _¿Olvidó algo que decirnos?_

_En respuesta, primero vio al chico de mirada violeta, que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos. Volvió a mirar a la joven de cabellos castaños y le sonrió._

— _Usted, jovencita… Le dio su corazón al joven que está acompañándola. — Anzu se sonrojó, pero no negó nada, era cierto. — Cuando piense en el dolor… Piense en el amor que le tiene, así verá la solución. — Anzu inclinó la cabeza sin entender. — El tiempo no importará, lo que importa es a cuánto estará dispuesta a soportar su ausencia para luego anhelar su presencia._

—… _¿Qué quiere decir?_

_Él se rio._

— _Solo recuerde mis palabras…— Miró el cielo un segundo y volvió a mirarla. — A veces… A las personas no les importa el color de su ropa u objetos… Otras sí. Puede representar el ser que lleva uno en su interior… ¿Recordará mis palabras?_

_Anzu asintió y le sonrió en forma de despedida. Corrió hacia el otro yo de Yugi y le extendió el paraguas rojo, pero este, pareció tomarse pensativamente con el color. Lo miró con una sonrisa._

— _Si quieres saber por qué te di este, te lo diré. — Abrió su paraguas azul, el chico la imitó y caminaron al lado del otro. — El rojo representa… El nacimiento del Sol, el fuego, la pasión… Son esas cualidades que veo en ti. — Sintió arder sus mejillas, pero después de oír las palabras de aquel anciano, sentía que necesitaba decirle algo, no sabía qué, pues las palabras salían por sí solas. — Eres la luz de nosotros, posees el fuego de valentía para enfrentar a todos, la pasión por apreciar a tus amigos y protegerlos, ya sea con tu propia vida, aun derramando sangre… Que también es roja. — Cerró los ojos. — Es extraño, ¿no? — Se rio. — Solo por un paraguas buscar tu personalidad…_

— _Anzu…_

_Giró su rostro para verle. Él no la miraba, tenía su mirada fija al cielo que lloraba._

—… _Supongo que, mereces tener el paraguas azul. — Sonrió sin mirarla aún. Anzu lo miró sin comprender. — Porque… Para ser felices, siempre es necesario mirar el Cielo azul… Que te da una profunda paz, ya que este siempre te sonríe, como tú lo haces con tus amigos. Tus ojos, tan inocentes, pero embargan un gran misterio, como el océano… Pienso que… El azul es un color lleno de misterio, como nuestras propias almas._

_Finalmente se giró a verla. Anzu estaba sorprendida, nunca nadie le había dicho semejantes palabras. Estaba tan conmovida que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El chico no se alteró, pues conocía demasiado bien a la castaña, estaba emocionada por esas palabras. El espíritu no tuvo más opción que tomar su mano y llevarla a casa para evitar que se enfermara._

_Anzu, en medio del camino, se había tragado las ganas de llorar y sonrió. Las palabras del chico siempre quedarían gravadas en su memoria._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

_Mis labios te buscan, arden por ti y te llaman_

_Pero tú no contestas… No vienes…_

Ese recuerdo… siempre estaba presente cada vez que llovía, las palabras de ese hombre, las palabras de Atem, sus propias palabras… Había ocurrido la última vez que habían salido solos, antes de ir con el faraón a su última misión, recuperar su memoria.

Se colocó unas botas azules para la lluvia, en el instituto no le dirían nada, pues tendría que usar los zapatos de la escuela al llegar, así que no la regañarían. Llovería después de clases, así que agarró el objeto y salió de su casa. Caminó lentamente por las calles con su mirada pegada al suelo.

La partida de Atem había sido un fuerte golpe para ella. Siempre le sonreía a Yugi, a Jonouchi y a Honda para que no se preocuparan por ella, lograba actuar bien, pues no se mostraban para nada extrañados con su actitud, pero hoy no actuaría. Hoy se cumplían seis meses de su partida. Seis dolorosos meses que pasaron lentamente y quedaron marcados en su alma. Ese tiempo no fue nada agradable. Desde que ÉL se había ido, muchas veces estuvo en peligro, pues salía tarde del trabajo y algunos tipos con malas intenciones quisieron hacerle daño, pero siempre era salvada por Honda o Jonouchi. Sus calificaciones comenzaron a empeorar, pero con el paso de aquellos meses, comenzó a retomar sus hábitos de estudio y seguir adelante, también ofreciéndose a enseñarles a su rubio amigo y al castaño. Yugi le ayudaba para hacerles entender a sus dos atolondrados amigos. Vio el cielo y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

_Se siente como si fuese morir…_

— Hoy… El cielo se ve gris. — Susurró con tristeza, el cielo gris, representaba su profundo dolor.

— ¡Anzu!

Se giró para ver a su amigo Yugi, que le llegaba ahora su estatura. Sonrió apenas y el pequeño se borró su sonrisa enseguida.

— ¿Anzu?... — Entonces comprendió y él también entristeció. —… Sé que es difícil, Anzu… Pero… a ÉL no le hubiese gustado verte así.

Ella miró el suelo.

—… Es inevitable.

— Lo sé… Pero quería que lo supieras.

El primer mes de la partida del faraón, Yugi la había encontrado llorando, y en un acto de desesperación para que dejara de llorar, le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella, que la amaba profundamente. Eso solo logró destrozar aún más a la castaña, pues ambos eran casi iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes… Deseó que fuera Atem que era él que le dijese tales palabras… Pero ya le había causado mucho daño a Yugi.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Jonouchi y Honda aparecieron.

— Hola, Anzu. — Saludó con una sonrisa suave el rubio, cosa muy anormal. Anzu sonrió. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, agradecida de que tuviera amigos como ellos, que la conocieran bien. No siempre alguien tenía amigos de verdad, y podrían aprovecharse por sus malestares sentimientos. Pero ellos tenían un gran corazón. De eso estaba segura.

—… Trataré de estarlo, Jonouchi. — Contestó sinceramente. El rubio sonrió con tristeza junto con Honda. Ellos sabían la razón por la cual ella estaba así, ellos no eran la excepción.

— Hoy iremos a casa de Yugi, ¿quieres venir?

— No puedo, tengo trabajo. — Mintió. No quería, no tenía ánimos, sentía que sería solo una carga para sus amigos. — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, pero hoy serás nuestra consentida. — Dijo Honda riéndose, el rubio y el pequeño asintieron.

Ella asintió, pero sus ánimos estaban bajo los suelos. Siguieron caminando y se fijó el color del paraguas de cada uno de sus amigos.

El de Honda era café, como los ojos de este. Siempre supo que el café tenía que ver un poco con la naturaleza, o más bien, de la Madre Tierra. Honda mantenía la estabilidad del grupo, haciendo la unión mucho más fuerte, alejando la inseguridad de todos, aunque era inevitable que quedaran unos cuantos miedos en cada uno.

Inclinó su cabeza para mirar el paraguas de Jonouchi.

Era verde, que representaba formar también parte de la naturaleza. Jonouchi era el alma de la alegría, pues siempre encontraba las mejores palabras para animarles, ya sea con sabias palabras, o estupideces para hacerlos reír. Pero apenas oscurecer el color verde, o más bien, herir a Jonouchi, sería un golpe fuerte para todos, como aquella vez que había sufrido aquel ataque de Marik. Con solo su ausencia, se podía notar la leve tensión, pues el rubio era quien más irradiaba alegría, aunque haya sufrido demasiado. La castaña recordó la frase: _**"Quién más ama, más sufre".**_ En ese aspecto, tenía razón.

Apretó los labios, recordando que Atem también había sufrido mucho, había derramado lágrimas y sangre en su presencia… Y ella no había podido hacer nada. Finalmente, miró el color del paraguas de Yugi.

Violeta, como sus ojos y los de Atem.

El violeta era tranquilizante, como la dulce sonrisa de Yugi (o la confiada de Atem), que hacía calmar al grupo con su inocencia y actos infantiles (o la del faraón con su seguridad de lograr proteger a todos). Tenía una mente brillante cuando se lo proponía, siempre lo había usado para sus juegos y duelo de monstruos, pero desde que el faraón se había ido, había dado todo su esfuerzo intelectual en los exámenes, demostrando lo inteligente que pudo llegar a ser. Era capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y superarlos, para luego sentir una profunda paz.

Volvió a mirar su paraguas. El azul también representaba depresión, pero dependiendo en qué tono estuviese. Si era oscuro como la noche, podía transmitir paz y relajación, pero si era un tono mucho más oscuro, causaría aquella soledad, tristeza…

Sin embargo, el tono de su paraguas era como el de sus ojos. Fresco, tranquilo. ¿Por qué? Ella no sentía esos sentimientos en su interior, se sentía todo lo contrario.

Sabía que Yugi tenía aquel otro paraguas, el rojo que conservaba la memoria de su verdadero dueño. Nunca se atrevió ni quiso usarlo, o eso le había contado el pequeño a ella, porque sentía que no tenía por qué tocar algo que no le pertenecía sin el consentimiento de esa persona que sería el dueño…

— ¡Anzu! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Ella alzó la vista y asintió, comenzando a correr y llegaron al instituto. El resto del día le pareció extraño, lento. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba su partida, las palabras que ella misma dijo, que ahora encontraba estúpidas, aunque no sabía el por qué. Las palabras de Jonouchi, luego las de los demás. El asentimiento de él con una sonrisa, pero pudo notar la tristeza en esos preciados ojos…

_Te dije que te amo…_

_Te dije que no me abandones…_

_No soy lo suficientemente valiente como para estar sin ti, no lo soy…_

_Mi corazón está herido, se ha puesto enfermo_

_Ámame, vuelve a mis brazos…_

Sus amigos habían ido para comprar almuerzo, ella trajo el suyo propio, en ese momento de espera, no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos. Se sorprendió, pues no quería llorar, es más, estaba cansada de hacerlo.

_Cada vez que una gota de lágrima cae_

_Quiero borrarte y olvidarte, pero no es tan fácil para mí…_

Llorar no lo traería de vuelta. Odiarlo tampoco, pues no tenía la culpa de que ella se haya enamorado de él. Más lágrimas mancharon su cuaderno. No quería… No quería llorar en aquel lugar.

_¿Por qué le haces daño a mi corazón y me haces llorar?_

_¿Por qué abandonas a quién te amó?_

_Sigo pensando en ti, sigo extrañándote…_

_Me voy a volver loca debido a ti…_

Tomó un gran sorbo de agua, logrando que se relajara y pasara desapercibida a lo sucedido y sus amigos volvieron, como siempre, sonriendo. Se veían bastante felices, hace unas horas se veían tristes como ella… Le resultaba extraño que ahora se mostraran de esa manera.

— ¿No puedes faltar a tu trabajo, Anzu? Queremos que vengas a casa de Yugi…— Insistió el rubio.

Ella sonrió amargamente. Eran bastante insistentes.

— No puedo, Jou.

— Hazlo por nosotros, ¿sí? — Suplicó. — Estoy seguro, segurísimo que si vienes con nosotros a la casa de Yugi, tu humor subirá y serás la persona más feliz de la Tierra.

— "_Detesto cuando dice eso"._ — Pensó recordando aquel _"Hazlo por nosotros". _Sabían que ella no se negaría por esa frase. —… Tú ganas. Llamaré para decir que estoy enferma.

— Pero no lo estás. — Dijo ingenuamente. Anzu lo miró con reproche. —… Ah, ya entendí. — Se rio.

Anzu salió del salón. No tenía que llamar, claro que no. Pero se sentía inestable. ¿Una sorpresa para alegrarla? ¿Cómo qué? Nada sobre la Tierra lograría que ella volviera a sonreír como solía hacerlo antes…

… _¿No puedes amarme?..._

_¿No puedes volver a mí?_

_Era todo tan bueno… Éramos tan felices…_

_No te puedo olvidar… No puedo…_

…_Mi corazón está herido, mi corazón se ha puesto enfermo…_

Ni siquiera una beca para que viajara a América y realizar su sueño la haría sentirse llena. Ya nada parecía con color. Todo lo veía gris.

Después de clases, como esperaba, había comenzado a llover. Vio amargamente que la mayoría de las personas que tenían paraguas, lo tenían de color negro. Silencio. A eso se asimilaba el negro, al silencio y misterio de esas almas que preferían seguir en su propio mundo, sin conocerse estas mismas. ¿Acaso jamás crecerían espiritualmente? ¿Querían esconderse de ellos mismos? No es que odiara el color negro, pero simplemente eso significaba para ella, misterio y autoprotección. Era extraño, todo parecía en orden, pero a la vez tan… desastroso…

Abrió su paraguas junto con sus amigos y comenzaron a caminar entre la gran multitud de gente. Miraba sus botas azules como si fuera lo más interesante. Escuchaba las gotas chocar con su paraguas junto con los pasos de la gente que iba a su alrededor. Usualmente no había nadie a esas horas, era raro que hubiera una gran cantidad de gente que estuviese volviendo a casa a estas horas. El sonido de los vehículos andar por la calle, el viento golpeando su pálido rostro, ella golpeando los charcos de agua con sus botas sin intención alguna… El Cielo gris… Paraguas…

Alzó la vista y lo notó, solo veía paraguas negros a la distancia, de gente desconfiada, egoísta, todo eso la rodeaba. Estaba perdida, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, una señal… Algún color… Para guiarle el camino. Quería acelerar el paso, pero estaba tan apretada entre la gente, que apenas lograba encontrar su espacio personal. Tenía miedo, ¿pero de qué? Se sentía insegura, por alguna razón, algo ocurriría, ella estaba segura de eso. Sus ojos azules, opacos por el miedo, se llenaron de lágrimas y trató de quitarse de encima a la multitud, pero solo podía hacer eso: Caminar sin rumbo.

¿Acaso siempre estuvo de esa manera? ¿Sin algún camino por el cual seguir y sonreír?

Fue empujada y casi cayó al suelo, pero fue sujetada del brazo por alguien. Mucho mayor que ella, quizá un poco más alto que Jonouchi. El extraño la ayudó a equilibrarse en el suelo. Notó que llevaba unas botas, similares a las de ella, solo que eran rojas.

— Ten más cuidado. — Le susurró una voz en tono comprensivo. Debía ser de la persona que la ayudó. Ella forzó una sonrisa.

— Gracias…— Murmuró.

— No es nada. — Anzu se giró para verlo, pero no lograba ver su rostro, estaba a su lado, pero los paraguas negros ocultaban su rostro a través de la lluvia. Lo vio sacar un paraguas rojo y contuvo el aliento. — ¿Sabes algo? Tras esta lluvia, y esas tormentosas y oscuras nubes, el cielo azul sigue allí.

El chico siguió caminando, esta vez siendo oculta su identidad gracias a su paraguas. Anzu se quedó allí parada. Esas palabras…

— "_Esa voz…"_

— ¡Anzu! — Se giró para localizar unos paraguas, uno café, otro verde y uno violeta. — ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuvimos buscando todo este rato… Lo sentimos, no supimos cuando desapareciste. — Se disculpó el menor avergonzado y a la vez preocupado.

Pero Anzu apenas podía procesar las palabras de sus amigos, solo una frase resonaba en su cabeza.

"_**Tras la lluvia, y esas tormentosas y oscuras nubes, el cielo azul sigue allí."**_

Una fuerte brisa hizo a los cuatro, sentir un escalofrío recorrer su interior. Y tras este hecho, distraídos, los cuatro paraguas salieron volando, guiados por la brisa en diferentes direcciones. Sin esperar más, cada uno salió corriendo por su correspondiente color.

Anzu apenas sintió su paraguas alejado de su mano, salió tras él. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de él, pues aquel cartucho que le dio, él se lo había llevado al otro lado. Se había quedado con aquel objeto que le recordaba a él. Era muy importante para ella.

—… ¡No te vayas! — Gritó.

La brisa parecía divertirse con su desesperación, o eso creyó hasta ver su paraguas en el aire ser fuertemente soplado por el viento hacia una dirección en especial, el Centro Domino, donde tuvieron su primera cita… Allí había alguien, el mismo…

El sujeto del paraguas rojo.

¿Eso era a que le guiaba? ¿Por qué? Solo le causaba falsas esperanzas…

Pero su voz. Esa voz la hizo dudar. Podría reconocer ese tono de voz en cualquier lado. Aceleró el paso, chocando con cada persona que se le cruzaba, estaba a punto de alcanzar el paraguas y a esa persona… Él era…

_Ámame, vuelve a mis brazos…_

_Abrázame… Por favor vuelve… Te amo…_

El viento cambio de dirección hacia la calle. Anzu, distraída, lo siguió. El sonido del vehículo la hizo darse cuenta de su gran error.

— ¡ANZU, CUIDADO!

Estaba segura, esa voz le pertenecía a él. Fue jalada del brazo y su vista se nubló.

.

.

.

Las gotas caían sobre su rostro, que la hizo volver en sí. Inhaló lentamente hasta darse cuenta que seguía con vida, para su gran alivio. Se encontró con los preocupados ojos de Yugi, que estaban en frente de ella.

—… Yugi…

— ¡Eres una tonta, Anzu! — Escuchó la voz de Jonouchi cerca de ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, mientras que Yugi tomaba su mano con afecto. Giró su cabeza y Honda también la miraba con reproche.

— Lo siento…

— ¡Un lo siento no es suficiente! ¡Pudiste haber muerto de no ser porque estuvimos cerca y darnos cuenta de la situación…!

—… ¿Dónde está mi paraguas? — Trató de reincorporarse.

— Anzu, estás pálida, será mejor que descanses…

— Gracias por salvarme, chicos… Pero necesito…

— Te equivocas, Anzu. — Le interrumpió Honda en un semblante serio y triste. Ella se logró sentar sin apoyarse de su rubio amigo y frunció el ceño sin entender.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿No lo entiendes, Anzu? Quien te jaló para que no te atropellaran… No fue ninguno de nosotros. — Habló Yugi. Anzu miró a Jonouchi, quien asintió.

—… Entonces… ¿Quién?

— ¿Por qué crees que queríamos que nos acompañaras? Queríamos… volver a verte feliz.

Se colocó enseguida de pie. Ellos se referían a… No, no podía ser cierto.

Dirigió su vista hacia esa persona alejada a unos metros de ellos, arrodillado en medio de la calle, recogiendo su paraguas azul, que estaba en mal estado por el golpe del vehículo. Su identidad, nuevamente cubierta por su paraguas rojo, dejando ver su vestimenta, que era una chaqueta negra, una camisa roja, pantalones grises y esas botas rojas. Anzu caminó lentamente al extraño, estaban a un par de metros de distancia. Todos habían visto la escena de ella a punto de morir. Se escuchaba el sonido de la ambulancia cerca, no le importó, pues no estaba herida. También el sonido de la policía, le dio igual. El joven cerró su paraguas, dejando ver su rostro.

Un peinado bastante peculiar, tricolor. Un tono de piel común y corriente de acuerdo a esta época. Unos ojos indescriptibles, firmes, carentes de miedo, decididos. Miraba en un semblante triste el paraguas azul de ella, pues estaba casi imposible de usar. Limpió un poco la tierra de este, sin importarle ensuciar sus propias manos y volvió a cerrarlo. Finalmente, se giró a verla.

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro. No podía ser cierto, debería estar alucinando. Se volteó para ver a sus amigos, que estaban igualmente de empapados que ella, le sonreían cálidamente, dándole a entender que era cierto, que la persona que estaba a un par de metros de ella, era la persona que anhelaba tanto. Entonces comprendió las palabras del hombre en aquella tarde lluviosa...

"_**El tiempo no importará, lo que importa es a cuánto estará dispuesta a soportar su ausencia para luego anhelar su presencia."**_

Él también se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Anzu tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para ver su rostro con claridad. De verdad era mucho más alto que ella. Soltó otro sollozo. El faraón seguía mirándola, expectante. ¿Esperaba que hiciera algo? Pero… ¿Qué hacer? Nunca esperó que él regresara, no estuvo dispuesta aceptarlo, pero aceptar que él volvería por ella… Tampoco lo creía.

—… Lo que hiciste… Fue impertinente. — Le habló, podía percibir una pizca de reproche en su voz, pero a la vez tristeza. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—… Es… El único que recuerdo que poseía de ti. — Admitió sollozando nuevamente, sosteniendo su mirada llorosa a él. Atem abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la revelación. — No quería… Perderlo… Sentía que también te perdía a ti…

— Anzu... — La atrajo a un cálido abrazo.

La ojiazul lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, pues temía a que estuviese soñando. Sintió que Atem la estrechaba con cariño, acariciando su cabello mojado por la lluvia.

— Hay algo que más averigüé sobre el color rojo. — Se separó un poco de ella para verla. Ambos rostros mojados se miraron fijamente. — E hizo darme cuenta… Que el deseo que pedí… Valió la pena. Cuando me dijiste que me representaba por la pasión de querer proteger a todos… Aquella pasión me hizo nacer… Este sentimiento que siento hacia ti, Anzu…— Miró un momento el suelo, y la miró finalmente a los ojos. — Te amo, Anzu.

Se separaron por completo y el faraón le extendió su paraguas azul a la castaña con una sonrisa. Anzu, derramando lágrimas de felicidad, le correspondió la sonrisa mientras aceptaba el objeto y lo abrazó contra su pecho, agradeciendo haber encontrado a la persona que tenía su corazón.

— Lamento que esté de esa manera. — Susurró. Anzu negó con la cabeza.

— No importa… Ahora se ve como yo.

— ¿Cómo? — Ella se rio.

—… Se ve como yo… Que a pesar de lo triste que me he sentido sin ti… Y de todas las veces que sufrí… Estoy en paz, porque pude volver a verte… Sigo siendo… El Cielo.

Atem sonrió.

— Te extrañé, suficiente como para morir de nuevo. — Susurró acariciando su mejilla. Anzu se estremeció por tu simple roce.

—… También yo. — Se rio con suavidad. — No puedo creer que los chicos me hayan ocultado que regresaras.

— No tienes que molestarte. Regresé la noche anterior. —Volvió a mirar el cielo. — Supongo que todos pescaremos un resfriado.

Anzu cerró los ojos sintiendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Siempre le gustó la lluvia, pero… Gracias a lo sucedido recientemente, había comenzado a anhelarla.

—… ¿Aun tienes tu paraguas? — Preguntó. Escuchó la risa de Atem y abrió los ojos mirándolo.

— Claro que sí. — Lo abrió. — El tuyo ya hizo suficiente.

— Claro que no. Siempre lo usaré, no importa que tan roto esté. Después de todo… Es un paraguas para la lluvia.

Atem sonrió y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para atraerla hacia él y cubrirla de la espesa lluvia. Los chicos ya habían recuperado sus paraguas y los esperaban con una sonrisa.

**Fin.**

**Soy MUY MALA en los finales, sinceramente no sé que demonios poner… Bueno… Juzguen ustedes u/u Ojalá les haya gustado…**

**Reviews?**

**Rossana's Mind Cambio y Fuera!**


End file.
